


Code Name: Silver

by Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bad Boys, Badass friends, Bullying, Double Life, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay Love, Gen, I edited the whole thing, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Secret Agent, Straight Love, Twins, all the love in the world, bamf characters, from enemies to friends, from enemies to lovers, lesbian love, something I wrote back then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf/pseuds/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf
Summary: Alex Melody Knight, is a high school girl who is currently studying for her senior year is a nerd. She got bullied a lot and got hurt either physically and mentally.But Alex is keeping a big secret. A secret that only two people know about. She's an Agent. A secret agent that works under the FBI. She's well known to be called the "Silver". Aiden have a mission, a mission she's not willing to do. A mission she worried about. Why?Well because this mission, she needs to protect the most arrogant Jock in her school. Jaxon Millers.What will happen to her? Will she succeed her mission, or she won't?(I would actually change the description later)





	1. Just another day in school

Alex smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a baggy black hoodie along with a pair of black tights. Her brunette hair was braided to a simple three strand braid and she wore a pair of round glasses that made her unique crimson eyes looks a bit bigger. She grinned, and took her beanie to put it on along with her beloved headphones to hang around her neck, before she grab her bag and walked out from her room. She walked down the stairs and she could smell the delicious smell of her dad's pancakes. She immediately ran towards the kitchen excitedly and hugged her dad from behind.

"Morning dad!" she greeted happily, causing her dad to chuckle fondly.

"Good morning, Mel. Go take a seat, the pancakes are almost ready," Edward Knight, smiled softly as he saw his daughter eagerly took a seat and waited for him to serve the pancakes. He turned off the stove and immediately served both of them some pancakes. Five for his daughter who has a high metabolism and two for himself. He chuckled as he watched his daughter happily munched on her pancakes. He drank his coffee as he started a light conversation with his daughter.

"So, how's school? All good?"

"Eh it's fine. Kinda boring since I pretty much know everything they're teaching us," Alex shrugged and took a sip of her tea. 

"Any problems?"

"Nope",

"The last time you said that, you had a bruise on your face. So care to tell me?" She glanced at her dad who sat across from her and saw him raising a single brow at her with a face that clearly said 'don't even think about lying'. She sighed in defeat. 

"Just some bullies. Nothing I can't handle that. Also, before you ask me why I didn't fight back, well it's because I know how strong I actually am. I don't want to hurt anyone dad," she said softly and heard her dad sighed. 

"If it gets worst, please tell me,"

"I will,"

"And what about Ace?"

"What about him?"

"Mel, please..."

"He still wont talk to me dad... He still blames me about you guys divorcing back then," Alex sighed as she finished up her pancakes and tea.

"I'm sorry, honey..."

"It's not your fault dad. Besides, you and mom are still friends and I could still visit mom and live with her for a week, so yeah.."

"Alright then. Speaking of which, Ace is living with us this week, right?"

"Yup, and he would probably bring his friends this time," Alex got up and picked up their plates to clean them up. "Anyway, I gotta go now dad. See you later!" She kissed her dad's cheeks and goes out from the house, walking towards her school.

As she walked, she couldn't help but to think about her previous mission. You see, even though she's a seventeen-year-old teenage girl, she's actually an agent. She works under both the FBI and CIA agency. Her dad is one of he higher ups and the only one other than her two friends that knows about her secret. She remembered that she would be receiving a new mission later that day. She kept walking and let her mind stray, only to snap out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone and fell on her back. She was about to apologize when she looked up and saw a pair of cold blue eyes glaring at her.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass," Ace Knight, her older twin brother, snarled. He glared at her a few moments before walking away. Alex sighed as she got up and walked into the school. She walked along the school hall towards her locker. She heard some whispers as she took out her books and ignored it. That was until someone shoved her, making her books fell. She bit back a groan and looked at the trio of girls in front of her in annoyance.

"What do you want, Briana?"

A girl with platinum blond hair stepped in front of her and looked at her up and down. Alex just stood there as she shut her locker and looked at the girls boredly. Briana laughed, suddenly.

"What are you wearing? Oh my God, you're so outdated! How are you even related to Ace? You look nothing like him at all!"

"You're probably a disgrace," one of Briana's friend, Layla said.

"True, why else would Ace ignore her existence?" Her other friend, Judy said while laughing mockingly at her.

"One, at least I actually do have a blood relation with him. What do you have with him? Nothing," Alex grinned, all teeth. "Two, my fashion taste at least feels comfy to me and it shows that I'm not a cheap person, like you," she could see how the girls are fuming. She continued, "Three, if I'm a disgrace, then what do you say about yourself who are actually disowned by your own family and living with a cousin instead?" 

The three girls fumed and they were about to lash out when a voice called out by a slightly angry and annoyed voice.

"What the hell are you doing with my friend?" 

Alex looked to the side and see one of her best friend, walking up to her. Her friend is a ravenette with doe brown eyes. She looked annoyed but smile when she saw how pissed the other girls were.

"Awwwww, was I late to join in?" Her friend,  Skylar Danvers said with a smirk. Alex smiled, her eyes crinkled in delight when her friend got near her. "You totally did, dude," she said as they did their secret handshake, completely ignoring the girls. "How about we head to history? The bell will ring any minute now," Skylar nodded and grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her to their class. She suddenly stopped to look over her shoulder.

"Hey girls!" She called out, making the three girls looked at her. She grinned and flipped them off and continued to drag a laughing Alex to their class, leaving the girls speechless.

Once inside the class, they took their usual seat and greeted their friend, James Watson. James smiled at them, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"Morning girls,"

"Morning, Jim!"

"Morning,"

"Any news?"

"None yet, but Alex did rip the bitchy trio a new one! Their faces were hilarious!"

"Of course your day will start like that," James chuckled in amusement.

"Not my fault they're stupid. Who asked them to bother me?" Alex said with a shrug. Her friends just shake their head in amusement at their friend's antic. They both knew that Alex had been annoyed from the week before with those girls. So, it was not a surprise that she finally snapped even just a bit. They talked about their plans while waiting for their teacher. So far, the day was quite good for Alex.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, when she thought that her day could be a good day, it just had to be ruined by none other than the group of jocks that would always make her life a living hell in school. She groan in annoyance as the jocks, called the Fangs, lead by a guy name Jaxon Miller walked up to her when she was putting her books in her locker.

"Hey nerd!" she heard Jaxon called her. She ignored him, which causes the guy to get angry. "I'm talking to you!" Alex slammed her locker hard and glared at the guys, causing them to flinch a bit because Alex never did that. She would usually cower in fear or something.

"What the hell do you want? Make it quick, don't waste my time with something stupid," She said bitterly. The guys were weirded out by her attitude. She never said anything like that to them before. Jaxos squared his shoulder and glared at her.

"Who do you think you are, talking to us like that, you bitch!"

"I think that I'm talking to just another student, who thinks that he's someone special just because he's one of the best football player in the school. Do remember that you are easily replaced by anyone, you're not special at all," Alex said calmly which angered Jaxon as he roughly gripped her arm. Alex flinched a bit before glaring at the guy.

"Don't talk like you're someone special either, nerd. You're a nobody, a complete outcast that is hated by her own twin! Nobody notice you, bitch," Jaxon said smugly. 

"If I'm a nobody, and outcast, then why do I capture your attention then? Tell me, Jaxon if you said that nobody notice me, then how did you, notice me?" Alex grinned. "Next time, think before you talk. I could find any loopholes in your damn words and use them against you. Then again, you're just a brawn with no brain so I'm not surprise at all," with that she easily took her arm from Jaxon's grip and walked away.

"Dude... was it me... or did the nerd just schooled us?" Jaxon heard his friend, Michael asked.

"I think... she did," his other friend, Maximoff, Michael's twin, said dumbly, still in shock.

"Well, that sure is something.. I wonder what Ace will react to this," Arthur said.

"Whatever, that bitch's gonna get it after school," Jaxon grumbled and walked away, followed by his friends.

Meanwhile, Alex just walked on to her next class with her headphones on, shaking her head when she remembered what happened.

'Well, this is just another day in school'.


	2. Mission and Dinner

Alex immediately walked out from school after saying good bye to her friends. After her encounter with the Fangs, her day was uneventful. She did know that the guys wont leave it at that. So that's why she walked out first so that she won't have to face the guys. But, she did know that they would still follow her home since they will hang out with her brother in their dad's house. She decided to just listen to her playlist so that she would have a good reason if she ignore their calls.

As if on cue, she could hear someone called her name. She ignored it and keep walking. Jaxon, who called for her grumbled in anger when he was ignored. Ace who was beside him looked slightly amused that his friend was ignored by his twin. 

"Your twin really gets on my nerve, today," Jaxon grumbled.

Ace raised a brow at him, "Isn't that what you always say, everyday? That she gets on your nerve?" Jaxon scowled at him. "Who's side are you on?" Ace shrugged and started to walk away from the school. "Quit moping, let's just head to my house. Who knows that you could get her back," at that, Jaxon brightened up and fall in step with Ace, followed closely by their friends.

As they walked behind Alex, they could hear how she was humming softly and bopped her head to the beat of the song she was listening. Michael glanced at Ace and saw his friend smiled a bit. He decided to talk to the taller guy. "So, she always like that? Bopping her head through the beat and all?" he asked casually. Ace looked at him, and nodded before looking in front again. "She loves music the most. When we were kids, she would often ask our mom to play the piano and she would sing along with her," Ace said. He couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. As much as he said he hate his twin, he missed her.

"I see. Is that why she always have her headphones or earphones around?" Michael asked again and received another nod. Suddenly, they saw Alex stopped in her tracks and took of her headphones. She looked around, as if she heard something. They guys were getting closer to her when she finally looked up at the tree she was underneath. Almost immediately, she hung her headphones around her neck and climbed the tree easily. She came back down almost a few moments later, with something in her arms. 

The guys stopped to watch her action. They saw her knelt on the ground and gently pat the kitten in her arms. "Hey there buddy, what were you doing up there?" They heard her cooed and saw her soft smile. "Be careful next time, alright?" Alex gently put the kitten down and stood up, smiling brightly when the kitten rubbed against her legs before running towards a cat, probably the mom. The bright smile of her stunned the guys, except for Ace who smiled fondly at his twin. He knew that his twin probably didn't realize that they were watching her. He glanced at his friends and saw them blinking to snap themselves out of it. 

Alex continued to walk, silence engulfed them as they walked towards the house. The Fangs watched how Alex would stop to pat a puppy happily and greet anyone who knows her. They were pretty surprise to know that Alex was pretty well known in the neighborhood. Only Ace knew how friendly and kind his twin was. A few more blocks and they finally reached the house, or well the mansion. Alex grinned and ran up towards it.

"Dad! I'm home!" She exclaimed and hugged her dad who was already out from the house to greet them. "Welcome home, honey," he smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Welcome home, bud," he said to Ace. "C'mere and give your old man a hug," he grinned and spread his right arm as she kept Alex in place using his left arm. Ace obeyed and happily hugged his dad which means he was technically hugging his sister as well.

"Welcome home kids and welcome to our house, boys!" Richard exclaimed with a warm smile. He let his children go and Alex immediately stepped aside. "Alright, I'm gonna go to my room now. Bye dad! See you after I'm done with something horrible called homework. Love you!" She kissed her dad on the cheeks and immediately rushed to her room. Not sparing anyone another glance.

"And there she goes. Did someone gave her a candy or something? Or coffee? I swear that kid is like on a constant sugar rush or high on caffeine," Richard said, amusement clear in his tone. He looked to his son and saw the small smile on his face. Richard knew that Ace missed his little sister, his twin. He just hope they will work it out soon. He then shifted his sight to the boys. "Well boys, mind telling me your names?"

"My name is Jaxos Miller, nice to meet your sir,"

"I'm Michael and this my twin Maximoff. We're Max and Mike Walker. Pleasure meeting you sir!"

"My name is Arthur Doyle, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Knight,"

Richard couldn't help but grinned at their introduction. "Well, as you already know, my name is Richard Knight and you guys already know my kids. So why don't we get inside? Ace, entertain your guests please, show them the rooms. I need to head out, there's an emergency at work," Ace nodded and waved at his dad when he drove away from the house. He turned to look at his friends.

"Well, welcome to my house. Now, get in!" He ushered them inside and gave them a tour around the mansion. Let just say that his friends were definitely awed by the mansion and all the techs it have.

Meawhile, Alex was reading a letter from the agency about her newest mission. She took off her glasses and read through the letter. She groaned when she finally finished reading the letter. 

"Among of all things that I could do, they asked me to guard the two groups in my school, the Fangs and the Venoms because apparently, the other school's so called guardian, their own groups are targeted by someone and most of them ended up badly injured. Some of them are even in coma..." she trailed of, sighing. "Like it or not, I gotta do it. My school have two guardians, two groups... the only school around here that have two guardians. I could tell why our school is targeted," she took a deep breath and began planning.

It wasn't until it was already late evening when she realized that she haven't cooked dinner yet. She took a shower, and wore her casual clothes at home, a fitting  dark blue hoodie and short pants. She didn't tie her hair since it was still wet, and didn't wear her glasses. She looked at the mirror, satisfied with how she looked like, she got out from her room and walked down the stairs. She could hear the sound of the boys playing video games in the living room, she ignored them when Mike called for her.

"Looks who's out from her chamber! She lives!" she rolled her eyes at him and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey, what are you doing?" she looked at Jaxon with a raised brow. "Cooking dinner, what else?" That made the boys paused their game. 

"You can cook?" Max asked.

"Obviously,"

"Didn't know a nerd like you could cook," Jaxon said mockingly.

"I'm sorry, was that suppose to mean anything to me? I don't think so," she said casually and walked to the kitchen. She immediately started to take out all the ingredients she needed to cook some Italia food. She put on her earphones and listen to the song as she started to cook.

Ace watched his sister cook and smiled when he saw her dancing around the kitchen, enjoying the song and cooking happily. He wished he could join her, she missed cooking with her. He sighed and just thought to himself that he's better than this. He's the older twin, and he knows that what happened between his dad and his mom was not Alex's fault. He knew that he would have to try to fix things between them again.

The Fangs keep playing until the delicious smell of lasagna and spaghetti meatballs hit their nose. Their stomach rumbled just as Alex called out to them. "Dinner's ready! You guys can eat if you want. If you don't then it's not my problem if you starve," they could almost hear the shrug that she was definitely doing. Ace was the first one to got up and ran towards the dining table, taking his place immediately. His friends followed quickly and they stared at the delicious food in front of them.

"Sit down and eat," Alex said as she took her own seat and served herself. She took a sip of her guava juice and ate her meal. Ace followed and all of them ate dinner in a surprisingly calm silence. The boys, except for Ace, have the same thought in their minds.

'This is delicious and I don't mind her cooking for me again'.


End file.
